Trzydziesty Drugi
← Damnation Prolog 5 lat po Pierwszej Wojnie Rüvalu... Niebo opatuliło świat swym nocnym płaszczem, pełnym gwieździstych wzorów. Mimo to lampy uliczne oświetlały drogi, nadając kamieniowi rdzawą barwę. Ulice były praktycznie opustoszałe, czasami trafiała się jakaś osoba, pędząca do domu, bądź przechadzająca się spokojnie, niczym nocny marek. Budynki wydawały się ginąć w czerni nocy, choć niektóre utrzymywały się widocznymi w miejskiej panoramie, dzięki zapalonemu światłu w poszczególnych pokojach. Jeden z domów szczególnie się wyróżniał w tym aspekcie. Jarzące światło wyciekało spod okien. Na dziedzińcu ustawione były w dwóch szeregach lampy, oświetlające dróżkę prowadzącą do wrót domostwa. Stąd właśnie uciekał krzyki, które zakłócały typową ciszę nocną. -O mój Boże, o mój Boże... -Pater noster, Qui es in caelis...Modlitwa "Ojcze Nasz" po łacinie -''RAHGFRA, RAGA. RAAYIAAAAA!!!'' Wewnątrz budynku panował chaos. Meble były poprzewracane, rozbite szkło walało się po podłodze. Na środku sali położone było łózko, na którym wiła się jakaś dziewczyna. Obok niej siedział ksiądz, którego zaczęła już dosięgać łysina, w okrągłych okularach, recytował jakieś sentencje ze swojej książeczki. Służba i rodzina dziewczynki patrzyła się na nią z płaczem i strachem. Leżąca na łóżku trzęsła się, jakby chciała rozerwać niewidzialne łańcuchy, które ją spętały. Co jakiś czas ryczała w niezrozumiałym języku, a jej głos wiercił dziury w uszach. -Ojcze, ile to jeszcze zajmie? - zapytała przez łzy dama dworu. Kobieta ubrana była w gustowną suknię, teraz wilgotną od łez. Jej makijaż również rozmył się pod wpływem płaczu, ściekając pasami po licach. -Demon jest silny, córko. Ale nie obawiaj się, Bóg czuwa nad twoją córką. -''I GDZIE JEST TEN WASZ BÓG TERASSS?! WSZYSCY SPŁONIECIE W CZELUŚCIACH MEGO OGNIAAAA!'' Egzorcysta otarł czoło z potu i kontynuował recytację. Dziewczynka ryknęła z bólu. Wtem drzwi do sali otworzyły się. Chłodny wiatr dostał się do środka, uderzając każdą osobę wewnątrz. Ksiądz przerwał recytację, także spoglądając w kierunku drzwi. W otwartym przejściu stała postawna postać, skryta w ciemności. Opatulały ją ciemne szaty, a kaptur skrywał twarz. Osobnik podniósł głowę w powolnym geście, po czym gwałtownie wyprostował ją. Przez ciała ludzi przeszła fala, która zgasiła światło w pomieszczeniu. Lampy na dziedzińcu również zgasły. Wtem istota otworzyła oczy, płonące jaskrawym, krwistoczerwonym światłem. I wtem lampy zapaliły się ponownie, lecz tym razem zapłonęły niebieskawym blaskiem. Obecni patrzyli na przybysza z niepokojem, nawet dziewczynka, uprzednio wijąca się na łóżku, uspokoiła się i patrzyła podejrzanie na nieznajomego. Ten, ignorując spojrzenia kierowane na niego, począł kierować się spokojnym krokiem ku dziewczynce. Podczas chodu przyjrzał się jej. Jej piękne, czarne włosy były rozstroszone we wszystkie kierunki. Jej skóra była blada jak szkielet, a na policzkach widoczne były doły. Cała pokryta była różnymi ranami. Koszula nocna, którą nosiła, była prawie cała rozszarpana, ukazując praktycznie jej nagie ciało. Oczy, czarne jak smoła, wpatrywały się z furią w przybysza, jakby chciały rozerwać jego duszę spojrzeniem. To nie zniechęciło nieznajomego. Stanowczym krokiem zbliżał się do dziewczyny. Jego spojrzenie przytłoczyło jej własny. Niby puste, a pełne bólu i nienawiści. Dziewczynka rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu i poczęła krzyczeć: -''NIE! ODEJDŹ! NIE CHCEMY CIĘ TUTAJ!'' I to nie zniechęciło przybysza. Gdy był wystarczająco blisko, chwycił dziewczynę za głowę. Kapłan drgnął, chcąc go powstrzymać, lecz strach odebrał mu sił. Przybysz, wciąż ściskając w prawej dłoni łeb dziewczynki, rozszerzył palce w lewej. Przez nadgarstek aż do opuszek przeszły tajemnicze wzory. Po chwili nieznajomy wbił lewe ramię w brzuch dziewczynki. Jej usta i oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu i bólu. Nie minął moment, a zakapturzony zaczął wyciągać dłoń ze środka dziewczęcego ciała. Wraz z dłonią wychodził z niej jakiś tajemniczy kształt, wijący się w konwulsjach. W końcu gwałtownym ruchem nieznajomy wyrwał z dziewczynki dziwny kształt, po czym rzucił nim o ścianę. Młoda dama padła na łóżko, wycieńczona. Najwyraźniej straciła przytomność. Egzorcysta spojrzał na przybysza z nieskrywanym zaskoczeniem. -K-kim ty jesteś? Zakapturzony osobnik odwrócił wzrok w kierunku księdza. -''A czy to ważne?'' Niski, mroczny głos odbił się echem w głowie kapłana. Stłumiło go to tak, że nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć na to proste pytanie. Nieznajomy nie zamierzał jednak zaczekać na odpowiedź. Od razu skierował swoją uwagę na wyrwany z dziewczynki kształt. Skrzywiony w ciele i umyśle humanoid spoglądał na nieznajomego z czystą nienawiścią i furią. Jego barki i ramiona wyginały się w górę, a długie przedramiona sięgały prawie kolan. Szpiczaste palce wiły się dziwnie w dłoni, a ostre jak brzytwa kły uderzały o siebie z każdym zaciskiem szczęki. Oczy stwory również były skrzywione, jak cała bestia. Mroczne jak panująca noc ślepia spoglądały gniewnie na zakapturzonego. Ten ignorował przerażający wzrok i zacisnął pięści. -Widmak. Szlag by to. Widmak, jak określił go przybysz, rzucił się z dziką pasją na swego wroga. Ten jednak chwycił jego ramię, wykręcił aż po sam bark, po czym kopnął z impetem w brzuch. Widmak wbił się w ścianę, a z jego wykrzywionych ust pociekła czarna krew. Widok czerni na swej dłoni jedynie wzbudził szał bestii. Ryknęła ona przeraźliwie i podniosła się, lądując na czterech kończynach, niczym jakiś zwierz. Widmak w dziwnym chodzie zaczął szarżę na nieznajomego. Ten spod płaszcza wyciągnął pistolet i wystrzelił. Nabój ugodził stwora w jedno z ramion. Bestia padła na ziemię, rycząc z bólu. Czarna lepka ciecz zbrudziła posadzkę. Stwór mimo bólu wstał i rozglądnął się oszalale. Wreszcie w jego spojrzeniu utkwiła kobieta z czarnymi łzami i mokrą od płaczu suknią. Wyskakując sprężyście na swych czterech kończynach, bestia ruszyła ku kobiecie. Ta, osłabiona płaczem i wykończona strachem, nie miała sił by się ruszyć. Widmak zniknął wewnątrz jej ciała. Dama zaczęła się trząść i wyginać w nieludzki sposób. Po chwili jej oczy pochłonęła czerń. Z jej ust wyrwał się równie nieludzki głos: -''Nie pozwolimy ci zabić kolejnego z nas!'' Zakapturzony przybysz spojrzał na kobietę z politowaniem. Nie minęła chwila, a wycelował w nią pistolet. Kapłan, widząc to, postanowił zainterweniować: -Co ty wyprawiasz? Demon czy nie, ona tam dalej jest! PRZESTAŃ! Nieznajomy zignorował to i wystrzelił. Pocisk trafił w czoło kobiety. Nabój wyleciał z głowy wraz z widmakiem. Dama, pozbawiona już demona w swym wnętrzu, padła ku ziemi. Chwycona została jednak przez swego męża, który przypatrywał się temu z niepokojem. Widmak padł martwy, a z jego głowy popłynęła czarna posoka. Ksiądz wpatrywał się z zaskoczeniem to na widmaka, to na przybysza. Ten, widząc zakłopotanie egzorcysty, śpieszył z odpowiedzią. -To nie jest zwykły pistolet. Nie rani ciała, tylko duszę. A chwilowo dominującą w jej ciele duszą była ta widmaka. Kobiecie nie stała się krzywda. Kapłan jedynie skinął głową na znak, że rozumie. Przybysz podszedł spokojnie do zwłok widmaka, dotknął jego ciała, po czym wymówił zaklęcie. Z opuszek palców wysunęły się tajemnicze kręgi, emanujące przedziwną energią. Wtem ciało widmaka zaczęło znikać w blasku pieczęci, aż kompletnie wyparowało. Światło ponownie przyjęło normalną barwę. Dziewczyna, leżąca dotychczas na łożu, obudziła się i wstała. Choć nadal poharatana, jej skóra przybrała już bardziej naturalny kolor. Zmęczonymi oczami spojrzała dookoła. Wtem zobaczyła zakapturzonego nieznajomego. Tego samego, który uratował jej przed chwilą życie. Zmęczenie szybko przyćmiła radość i uśmiech. -Hej! Przybysz obejrzał się za siebie. Dziewczyna próbowała wstać z łoża i podejść. Jej poszarpane szaty prawie całkowicie z niej spadły, ukazując prawie całe jej ciało. Chwiejąc się przy chodzie, wciąż szła ku swemu wybawcy. Gdy wreszcie stała obok niego, spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się promieniście, mimo osłabienia. Po tym przytuliła go. Nieznajomy spojrzał na nią z politowaniem, ale też z pewną formą ulgi. Młoda dama zwolniła uścisk, po czym ruszyła dłońmi ku kapturowi. Zanim nieznajomy zdążył zareagować, dziewczyna zdjęła już okrycie z jego głowy. Obecnym ukazała się blada twarz o kruczoczarnych włosach i krwistoczerwonych oczach. Przybysz spojrzał obojętnie na dziewczynę, jakby z lekkimi wyrzutami. Ta jednak wydawała się tego nie widzieć i z uśmiechem zadała mu pytanie: -Jak cię zwą? Przez moment panowała kompletna cisza, czasami przerywana grzmotami z zewnątrz. W końcu tajemniczy jegomość postanowił się odezwać. -Mówią na mnie Black. - powiedział tak pusto, jak patrzył. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, powtarzając cicho to imię. Zgromadzeni również cieszyli się z pozbycia widmaka. Lecz kapłan dostrzegł coś, czego nikt obecny nie był w stanie dostrzec. Wraz z każdym grzmotem i piorunem, gdy niebo rozświetlane było błyskawicą, blada twarz nieznajomego zanikała na moment, a na jej miejsce pojawiała się twarz upiora, jakiej egzorcysta nigdy jeszcze nie widział. Rozdział 1 2 lata po Pierwszej Wojnie Rüvalu... Żarzące słońce wyjawiło się znad linii horyzontu, opatulając niebo swymi promieniami. Niebo zapłonęło czerwienią i pomarańczą, ulegając gorącu słońca. Postać, odziana w postrzępione szaty spojrzała na niebiańską panoramę z melancholią. -Nawet tutaj niebo może być piękne. - wylągł się niski głos spod kaptura. Szedł dalej. W oddali dostrzegał już miasto. Nie zwalniając kroku, sięgnął do kieszeni wewnątrz odzienia i wyciągnął z niej mapę. Rozwinął papier, po czym przyjrzał mu się. Wedle mapy widziane przez niego miasto miało być jedną z miejscowości NonvidyZ łac. nie widzieć, odniesienie do daru, którego dawał Foras - niewidzialność, terytorium Forasa. Foras. 31 Filar Piekieł. Piekielny przywódca i władca 29 legionów dusz. Tak, wasze oczy nie kłamią. Nasz bohater przemierzał właśnie równiny istniejącego piekła. Po wojnie zamieszkał Czyściec, gdzie był w stanie nauczyć się systemu życia i śmierci oraz działania duszy. Gdy już to odkrył, nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie było to ciekawe. Wbrew wszelkim opowiastkom i księgom, piekło nie było spaloną ziemią toczącą robactwo i siarkę, spoczywającą nad krwistym niebem. Wyglądało raczej zwyczajnie, aż za bardzo. Jego to jednak nie obchodziło. Musiał dotrzeć do Helelu jeszcze dzisiaj. Helel. Terytorium wszechwładcy Piekieł, Lucyfera. To właśnie on stał na samym szczycie hierarchii piekła, dopiero pod nim znajdował się Lemegeton, znany również jako 72 filary piekielne. Jako pierwszy szatan, to on począł sprawować władzę nad piekielną krainą. Mężczyzna nawet nie zauważył kiedy dotarł do miasta. Chowając mapę z powrotem do kieszeni, wstąpił do obrzeży osady przez ogromne, strzeżone wrota. Przybysz rozejrzał się. Życie w piekle wyglądało tak spokojnie i normalnie jak w świecie ludzi. Diabły chodziły, załatwiały własne sprawy, rozmawiały o codziennych rzeczach, ogólnie żyły własnym życiem. Kierując się mapą, mężczyzna stwierdził, że znajduje się w Nowej Viderze. Miasto było dosyć ogromne, powinien więc znaleźć tu portal, miał nadzieję, do Helelu. Musiał więc znaleźć Biuro Komunikacji Międzywymiarowej. Biuro Komunikacji Międzywymiarowej zajmowało się kilkoma rzeczami. Między innymi obejmowało przesyłanie wiadomości i listów pomiędzy wymiarami, ustawianie nowych prądów komunikacyjnych w poszczególnych wymiarach. Jednakże ich najważniejszym zadaniem był transport osób i towarów. Biuro posiadało najnowsze technologie teleportacji i stale je wymieniali, dzięki czemu korzystanie z ich usług było wciąż popularniejsze niż posiadanie własnych urządzeń do teleportacji. Co nie znaczy, że ten rynek dawał biuru za wygraną. Przybysz szybko dowiedział się o miejscu położenia biura od jednego z mieszkańców. W sumie było nawet blisko. Jedynie kilka ulic dalej. -Stój! Stój, mówię! Mężczyzna zwrócił uwagę na dziwną sytuację. Jakaś osoba, opatulona szmatami, uciekała przed pięcioma gwardzistami. Uciekinier widocznie kierował się w stronę bramy. Niestety, wrota zostały szybko zamknięte przez strażników. Postać nie zaprzestała jednak biegu. Wtem z jednej z alejek wyskoczyło trzech kolejnych gwardzistów. Tym razem uciekinier zatrzymał się. Szukając drogi ucieczki, podążył w ciemną uliczkę. Gwardziści ruszyli za nim. Mężczyzna westchnął i po krótkim zastanowieniu podążył za nimi. **** Odniesienia Kategoria:Opowiadania